<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「攻受无差」Border边境（全文完） by swan101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261627">「攻受无差」Border边境（全文完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101'>swan101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>背景是借用自己在报纸连载过的一篇科幻小说，大灾害后的未来世界，少数幸存的人类继续在不同的人工掩体中生活，也就是基地，因为生活资源有限，所以要严格控制人口，以及组成蜂巢那样的分工社会。</p><p>生化人（原文是克隆人）是为了承担人类难以承担的艰苦工作而诞生的，没有太多自主思考能力的工具，一旦产生了自主的思想就会被维修或毁灭。</p><p>边境是指掩体以外的世界，设定在故事发生时自然已经完成自我修复，恢复了生物生存的条件，这里还生活着曾经不愿进入人工掩体或被“抛弃”的人，他们部分人侥幸在艰苦的自然变化中存活了下来，但曾经的文明都毁灭了，回到了原始的生活状态。</p><p>基地的生存越加艰难，所以派出克隆人去考察外面的世界（参考了诺亚方舟），但他们很快被外面的世界吸引，同时带给了边境人民“现代文明”，因此而留在外面。也因为没有消息，被大灾害恐惧笼罩的基地人也不敢亲自来到外面。</p><p>大致的设定是这样，不了解应该也不太影响阅读吧，就这样了~感谢大家的阅读</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domoto Tsuyoshi/Domoto Koichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「攻受无差」Border边境（全文完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>被高大树木遮盖住阳光的丛林散发出腐烂的味道。</p><p>愈往深处走，空气的浑浊和潮湿就愈加明显，手臂上受伤的地方因此而开始出现溃烂的前兆，但很奇怪，他不因为空气缺乏氧气而觉得呼吸困难。</p><p>但他觉得口渴难耐，身上没有携带任何饮用水和食物，很难想象仅凭毅力就能穿越广阔的丛林，抵达“边境”。</p><p>但是，就像被刻在DNA最深处的指令，他就算脑中在衡量利弊，却执拗地向前行进，唯一能够指示方向的，是他手中的指南针——这是旧时代的人类曾使用过的用以指示方向的工具。</p><p>幸运的是，这里没有设置特殊的磁力装置，它还能顺利工作。</p><p>“是谁？”</p><p>当他走到记在脑中的地图里显示过的一处细小的溪水边时，已经有人捷足先登了，身上穿着和他相同的制服，是“基地”的看守？那人听到了脚步声，回过头来，看着他问道。</p><p>但不需要他回答什么，他已经先看到了他身上制服胸口的编号，“244号？”</p><p>“51号？”</p><p>他不确定看守之间是否通过编号来互相称呼，姑且学着他的方式来回应。</p><p>互相看了一会儿，51号又说道，“你受伤了？”</p><p>看了看手臂上这处长达10几公分的伤口，他有些谨慎地回答，“遇到了一点意外。”</p><p>51号去掏挂在腰间的包，他瞬间警备了起来，51号并不高大，即使受伤他也有一定胜算，是否要先发制人？他想着，但对方却掏出了让他意外的东西。</p><p>是临时处理伤口的医疗机械。</p><p>“我平时是个‘医师’，负责修复培养皿中的生化人的程序，不过偶尔也会做些简单治疗。”</p><p>像是感受到了他心里的杀气，51号主动解释。缺少语气的声音听起来反倒更像受程式控制的生化人。</p><p>“可是你身上穿着看守的制服。”</p><p>51号的动作很轻，对医疗器械也很熟悉，但是……他还是不能放松警惕。</p><p>虽然快速，但自动修复材料和皮肤混合时会产生难以想象的疼痛，他浑身在剧烈颤抖着，这时候如果对方发动攻击，他丝毫没有还手之力。但是，51号只是低头，把手上的东西回收到自己包里。</p><p>“这两天，大家都在寻找一个出逃的生化人，你也应该知道他很特殊，上面希望能够在第一时间修复他的程式，而不是优先毁了他。”</p><p>51号坐在离他有一段距离的石头上，似乎是解释，“看守的制服在这篇密林里是必要的。自动侦察机会射杀一切闯入者，除了看守。不过，我和一组的看守走失了。”</p><p>那么，被他制服，又被剥掉制服的看守会怎样？一瞬间他担忧起来，但是……没关系，他把他丢在密林之外了，很快，基地的其他看守就会发现吧。他现在只能这样安慰自己。</p><p>他并不知道这些，但仍是点点头说，“我知道，但没想到还有其他人也出来找生化人。”</p><p>停了一下，他又试探地问，“那你觉得，他会去哪里？”</p><p>“……边境。”</p><p>“这是离边境最近的一个基地，如果他想逃走，只有荒芜的边境地带。基地派出去探查的所有生化人都失去了联络，不知道他们是否还存活。尽管如此，这么多年来，也一直有人不死心地想去边境……”</p><p>“真的能够在边境存活吗？”</p><p>“边境和基地的环境不同，是纯粹的自然，白天的温度很高，夜晚又会降到很低，寻找食物和御寒都非常困难，还要和其他的动物抢夺食物，虽然我听说在‘大灾害’后也有一部分旧人类拒绝基地化的生活，但现在他们是否存活和繁衍了后代……我也不知道。”</p><p>边境吗？真想去看看……</p><p>“如果你想继续追踪，我可以和你一起行动。”</p><p>51号突然说道。</p><p>这是他求之不得事情，他现在脑中一片空白。他不知道自己发生了什么意外，在基地中的“角色”是什么，如果想平安抵达边境，身边有“医师”是最佳的选择。</p><p>但又不由疑惑，在基地中，指令应该是绝对的，他应该在这里等待与看守伙伴汇合，或者回到“中枢”汇报,而不是随便和一个路过的人组成临时搭档，继续执行任务。</p><p>难道说就是那个出逃的生化人？不对，他刚刚接触自己的时候，身体是自然的温热，而不像为了适合工作环境而制造出来的生化人，体温会随着环境自然调节。</p><p>“……我也想亲眼看看教科书里才有的旧时代的自然是什么样子。”51号说道。</p><p>☆☆☆☆☆☆</p><p>和51号……不，和Koichi结伴在密林中已经行走了至少2日，调节系统变得有些不稳定，偶尔会有夹杂着热浪或寒湿气息的风吹过，这是他们开始接近边境的证据。</p><p>他们很少交谈，只是进行必要的相互协助。这在基地里生活是正常的状态，人们禁止私下交谈和交流信息，只是忠实的执行各自的任务。</p><p>不过，他们互相交换了名字，“Koichi”和“Tsuyoshi”，不再以编号相互称呼。还有，他觉得Koichi很美。</p><p>分开的刘海下露出的光洁额头、挺直的鼻梁，狭长的双眼……共同组合成了一副几乎完美的画卷。虽然，他不应该有这样的感受，人不应该有美丑、体型差、肤色……甚至贫富的区别，人人都应该是相同的。</p><p>“休息一下吧，再往前走，就再也没有溪水可以补充我们的饮用水了。”</p><p>Koichi提出，他使用的最新全息地图影像和他记忆中的老式地图是完全重合，看来基地里的人已太久没有到外面来了。Tsuyoshi点点头，接过Koichi递过来的模拟粮食，掰开一半，另一边又递了回去。</p><p>Koichi携带的粮食只有一人份，他们必须节省，他对剥夺了他一半的粮食感到愧疚，而且不知道该怎样回报他。一旦顺利突破边境，他就不可能再回到基地。</p><p>“你这么想找到生化人吗？”</p><p>Koichi突然问道，他楞了一下，不知道这是否为试探，但Koichi和他一样，用“他”而不是“它”来称呼生化人。</p><p>“那Koichi为什么要去边境？”</p><p>Tsuyoshi小心地回应，他觉得反问并不高明，但对方似乎不以为意，回答道：“我听说有很多‘反叛者’逃到边境去生活，他们为什么要离开基地这样的舒适的环境，反而向往严苛的自然呢？”</p><p>这其中就有他的老师，老师当年顺利躲过追踪，到达边境了吗？</p><p>还有，老师留给他的“珍宝”，他还能够保护吗？</p><p>……不对，是他必须要保护，那也是他自己的“珍宝”。深吸了口气，他反问道，“Tsuyoshi会觉得，边境更好吗？”</p><p>这不是应该问“看守”的问题吧？Tsuyoshi觉得应该谨慎，但是面对Koichi，他又不想随时调动大脑活跃细胞来应对，“我也想去看看，真实的边境……”</p><p>☆☆☆☆☆☆</p><p>他们离边境越来越近了，基地防护罩的作用越来越低，甚至可以隐约听到风在呼啸和传说中的野兽的吼叫声。</p><p>还有其他看守也在逼近边境，看来还没有人找到那名出逃的生化人，Koichi看全息地图的频率越来越高，对其他人的位置也越来越在意。</p><p>最终通向边境的道路逐渐收窄，这意味着他们和其他小分队遭遇的可能性会大幅提升。Tsuyoshi知道，一旦被他人发现他们并非搭档，等待他们是极为严厉的惩罚。</p><p>这两天他们晚间不敢同时休息，必须有一个人守夜，不是为了防止受到逃走的生化人的攻击，反而是避免被其他的看守发现。虽然他不知道自己能否成功逃掉，但至少他不可以连累Koichi遭受惩罚。</p><p>偶尔Koichi在睡梦中在重复一个名字，并不是噩梦，他的表情很恬淡和放松，像回忆起什么幸福的往事，猜测着他到底说的是什么，恍惚中他也想起零星的记忆片段，金属制品为主的环境，规律的计时器似的滴答声，还有……什么人的熟悉体温。</p><p>那个人是谁呢？会是基地安排给他的“配偶”吗？</p><p>Koichi在梦中重复的名字，是他的配偶吗？</p><p>虽然他们现在身处险境，不该想这些没用的事情，但这些疑问又在他心里挥之不去。</p><p>没有了自然水流，但Koichi简直用清洁粉给自己做必要的清洁，Tsuyoshi看着他认真清洁脸部、脖颈和手腕等部位，突然有些想笑，其实，基地里表面上看似绝对遵守规矩的人们，也都在没有监控的地方有着各自的想法和坚持吧。</p><p>“Koichi，有人来了。”</p><p>突然传入耳中的细微声音让Tsuyoshi紧张了起来，他离目的地越来越近了，或许今天再坚持一下就可以抵达。听到他的话，Koichi立刻停下了手上的动作。</p><p>两人躲进一棵巨大树木的树干的阴影处，打开地图，可以看到有好几组光点正在接近他们，不过距离上并不算太近。他们继续行进的话，还有足够优势。</p><p>“看来也只能如此了？”</p><p>Koichi暂时关上地图，说道。放弃休息，争取今夜穿越边境是Tsuyoshi唯一的选择了，虽然夜间也是那边的野兽最为活跃的时刻。</p><p>沉默地点头，Tsuyoshi和他一前一后继续前行。前方狭窄的小路只能供一人通行了，走在Koichi后面，他明知道清洁粉没有任何味道，却感觉到一股淡淡的香味飘来过来，这香味让他似曾相识。</p><p>难道说，以往他曾和Koichi有过交集吗？可是，对方第一次看到他时，没有任何像是曾经相识的表示。</p><p>“等一下。”</p><p>走在前面的Koichi突然停下了脚步，他也跟着停了下来。拿出地图做最后的确认，边境的确就近在眼前，即使在黑暗中，他们也能看到远处越隐若现的高墙。墙体应该还残留着当年工匠们留下的以防万一可以逃离的类似台阶的凹槽。顺着这些凹槽，Tsuyoshi可以爬上、爬下，翻越到基地的高墙之外。</p><p>但是，追踪而来的看守也距他们很近，这条在修筑高墙时还很宽阔的路，因为太久没有人迹，已经被植物自然分割成了几条细小的通路，他们现在选择了不同的小路，接近高墙时，他们就会在高墙边遭遇，大概那时也毫无遮蔽吧。</p><p>现在他们还稍稍领先，只有再加快速度，在其他看守到达前，尽量攀上高墙的高处。</p><p>不过，这几天他们粮食摄入不足，Tsuyoshi的伤口表面上修复了，但身体真正的回复还需要时间。</p><p>“你真的……”话说道一半，他就停住了。对Tsuyoshi来说，边境是他唯一的生机。也不用记得老师对你的期许，去边境自由的生活就好了。</p><p>Koichi看向他的眼中带着忧虑，还有他看不懂的情绪，这些天他那张总是很淡漠的脸上，第一次浮现出明显的情绪的。他潜藏在心底的不舍情绪被无限放大了，但是他要放弃边境吗？</p><p>那个他并不认识，但又似乎被什么声音呼唤着必须要去的边境。</p><p>“集中精神！”</p><p>Koichi低沉的声音提醒道，他急忙收回心神，眼前已清晰看到巨大的高墙和布满了植物和被不知什么理由侵蚀过斑驳的墙体，耳边已经从周围传来窸窣声，其他的看守追来了。</p><p>他们没有任何时间感慨，只有用最快的速度攀上高墙。原本规律的凹槽有些已经自然损毁了，有些被植物侵占，已经无处下脚，攀爬的过程变得无比艰难。</p><p>受伤的手臂还是用不上力气，他几次险些滑落时，都被Koichi及时抓住了手臂，“用腰部和腿部稳住自己，只用手臂的力气是爬不上的。”</p><p>尝试着用Koichi说的方法，改变用力的方法，Tsuyoshi觉得似乎轻松了不少，他们离墙的顶端也愈近。</p><p>但是好几组看守也先后到达了高墙前。根据指令，他们不能接近高墙，所以不会攀爬上来，但他们手中的武器射程应该足够，装备也是最先进的，黑暗中也很容易击中他们。</p><p>他只要翻过去即可，可是Koichi怎么办？在他想到这里时，下面的看守中大概是头领的人声音传了过来，“51号，打伤临时搭档244号，并协助生化人出逃……”</p><p>他的声音还在继续，但Tsuyoshi却听不进去了，他吃惊地看向自己斜前方不远处的人，被他打伤，换了衣服的244号就是他口中走失的搭档？那么他们第一次在溪水边见面时，他就应该知道自己不是244号了，却一路协助他来到边境。</p><p>“为什么？”他问道，声音里忍不住颤抖。</p><p>“不要分神，你不想死在这个地方吧？”</p><p>Koichi咬了咬牙说道，事到如今，怎么可以前功尽弃呢？</p><p>扯着Tsuyoshi的手，感受着高墙那边传来的呼呼的风，还有来自下方闪过的光点继续向上攀爬着。</p><p>☆☆☆☆☆☆</p><p>清晰的寒意和混沌的黑暗中，Koichi想起第一次在老师的实验室里的培养皿中看到的年轻男子，和自己似乎相仿的年纪、但那张圆脸又似乎年幼不少。</p><p>这是生化人？但又和他看到的生化人完全不同，就在他出神的看着他的时候，培养皿中的人突然睁开了眼睛，黑亮的眼睛目不转睛地看着他，突然绽开了一个笑容。</p><p>“他叫Tsuyoshi。”</p><p>老师说道。他不是实验室通过DNA重组技术制造的生化人，他是通过古老的受精卵方式，在人造子宫中诞生的真正的婴儿。和基地居民一样，经过漫长的时间去生长。</p><p>老师修改和调整了他的基因组织，让他能够适应边境的生活，“基地里的人们已经自己建造的牢笼里躲了太久了，在自以为安全、舒适的环境中，严格控制着人口的数量，驱使着生化人为我们服务，却把大片的自由的空间拱手相让，我们早该去看看‘边境’的样子了。”</p><p>Tsuyoshi就是老师“制造”的能够适应“边境”自然环境的人类，尽管在实验室诞生，他有着和他相同的思维和情感。</p><p>老师会让他定期离开培养皿，和Koichi交谈，他并不清楚自己的身世，以为自己是老师的孩子，因为某种原因才不能到户外去，总是问他外面的世界是什么样的，还会问他边境的事情。</p><p>“去边境”的信息已经被老师在编程阶段就写进他的DNA。</p><p>这件事终于东窗事发时，老师逃离到边境时没有带走Tsuyoshi，应该说他还没有最终完成，所以无法带走。基地上层没有立即毁掉他，而是责令其他医师继续进行这个项目，大概是想看到试验的最终完成型吧。</p><p>Koichi最终加入了这个团队，他要保护老师的心愿，也要保护他的Tsuyoshi。</p><p>可是当基因编程最终完成时，他们却抹去了Tsuyoshi的一切记忆，忘记了他们谈论起古老的雨林、草原和四季，忘记了他们关于糖果到底好吃与否的争论，忘记了他们牵手、轻轻地接吻……</p><p>但是，这也刺激了他的暴走、脱逃。</p><p>一阵灼热的光点在眼前闪过，他用以固定自己的巨大藤条断裂了，身体不受控制的下坠，Koichi固执地不肯闭上眼睛，向上看去，是已经攀在高墙之上的Tsuyoshi向他伸来的手。</p><p>☆☆☆☆☆☆</p><p>他用双脚固定在墙体上，一手抓住一根不知是否结实的植物根茎，另一只手紧紧抓住了Koichi的手。他本以为巨大的冲击力会让他受伤的手难以承受，但是很奇怪地，他却丝毫不觉得自己此刻的动作有哪里吃力。</p><p>“原来……我就是他们要找的生化人……”他瞪大了眼睛，看了看Koichi脸上丝毫没有惊讶的表情，他大概早就知道这个事实了吧？</p><p>先帮Koichi固定好自己的身体，攀过高墙，随后自己也翻了过去，随后邀请道:“呐，和我一起去边境流浪吧。”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>